<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea and Memories by FawkesFire13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476355">Tea and Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesFire13/pseuds/FawkesFire13'>FawkesFire13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesFire13/pseuds/FawkesFire13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, you folks wanted a Tora POV from their date to Alice’s. Here ya go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tora/Poppy Wilkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was requested more than once. I hope you guys enjoy. This will have multiple chapters. I think at least 3. Hope you folks enjoy. </p><p>Shout out to my ladies in MPL RAMBLING chat. </p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slowed as he came around the corner into the back ally and stared at the figure bathed in the warm glow coming from the restaurant. The single spot of light in the darkness. </p><p>The image wasn’t lost on him as he watched her. A tiny figure in black leggings and a loose, pink sweater. Her hair gathered up in a bun and her face smiling as she looked at the blossoms in front of her. The petals seemed to glow, bathing her face in a soft warmth.</p><p>He watched as she reached out and brought one of the flowers down to her face level and inhaled.</p><p>Tora smirked, she hadn’t seen him yet, and her eyes were closed.</p><p>“It’s a fake tree.” He told her, raising his voice just enough to carry to her, as he took a few steps foreword. That tree that been blooming and unchanged since Alice had run the place. For a single moment she didn’t respond, then his voice seemed to register with her.</p><p>“I know that! I was just pretending!” She said, blood rising in her cheeks. Tora schooled his face into a passive expression, waiting to see what she would do. Feisty little thing.</p><p>“Coulda fooled me.” He answered, crossing his arms, he took a few slow steps towards her, watching her become more flustered. Clearly she didn’t like to be caught off guard. Then again, who did? Didn’t stop him from thinking she was cute. He couldn’t help it. The firm belief that she wasn’t from his world....wasn’t a real threat.... allowed him to relax just slightly. </p><p>“Well fine! I thought it was real, at first!” She said quickly, voice rising. “And then I realized that it wasn’t.....” she turned, her hands fiddling with the fake branches. He watched her fumble. “But I just....pretended that it was.....” that last part came out in a rush. </p><p>Tora shifted his posture, tucking his hands into his pockets, and watched her continue. Damn, was she that nervous about dinner? Was she scared? </p><p>“I have a sense of smell you know, I can smell things!” Her hands fussed with the branches. Tora watched, wondering how much more she was going to say before the nervous chattering stopped. “Just like how I could smell your jack-“ she stopped and Tora waited, curious.</p><p>His what? The hoodie he flung at her? Oh this would be good. Was she going to admit she smelled him on it? Did he smell good?</p><p>Shit.</p><p>DID he smell good?</p><p>“Your jack....” her voice dropped, stuttered. Tora blinked. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Did he stink?</p><p>“Your jackfruit!” She blurted and Tora frowned. The fuck? Jackfruit?</p><p>The fuck was jackfruit? </p><p>“Well this is the place isn’t it?” She asked turned quickly to the door. “Took me a while to find it too! I’ll go check it out first! See you inside!” She took two quick steps, opened the door and slammed it shut.</p><p>Tora stood rooted to the spot.</p><p>He frowned, thinking back on all those cheesy ass romance stories Quincey wrote.</p><p>Was jackfruit a slang for something? He looked at the ground. He paused, seriously giving it some thought. The Princess has a pretty expansive vocabulary for describing dicks. Wait...</p><p>Did she make a dick joke? </p><p>Didn’t seem likely. She didn’t seem the type....what the fuck had that been about? He paused. Maybe he should give her a couple minutes to calm down. He’d seen Quincey babble like that when he got nervous or upset. So maybe she was the same way?</p><p>He frowned. She didn’t have that brown satchel with her. So, he’d have to think of another way....</p><p>This was getting complicated.</p><p>Too complicated.</p><p>But like he’d just told Gyu.....she wasn’t from his world. Of that he was certain. There was no reason she had to get dragged into that dark underworld. Little ladies like her didn’t survive in darkness. Little flowers like her needed light.</p><p>The fuck had that come from?</p><p>He’d been listening to Quincey read his damn romance novels for too long. He let out a sharp exhale. Counted to 30, and then walked inside Alice’s, letting the familiar setting relax his muscles. </p><p>Alice’s place had been his home. The place he grew up in that gave him a sense of peace. Old walls. Worn wooden floors. Low tables and warm light. As always there was a slight scent of dust in the air, and green tea. He could smell spices in the air. That and Alice’s vape scent of green apple flavor.</p><p>He glanced once at the girl. She was eyeing the dining room and he instead went straight to the counter, and tapped his knuckles on the wood a couple times. He was on familiar ground, and he had nothing to worry about here. Just talk to the girl and figure out how she fit into this whole situation. He hoped. </p><p>“Oi, Alice!” He called and leaned down, a smile on his face. He hadn’t been around for a few days. She’d be happy to see him. The tiny woman appeared, glaring up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re back.” Alice muttered. Her grumpy voice made him grin. Her glasses pushed up on her head, she was wearing that ridiculously bright robe again. “Up to more trouble, are you?” </p><p>“When am I not?” He asked her with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>THWACK!</p><p>He felt her folding fan make contact with his head. </p><p>Fucking ouch! He heard a small giggle from behind him. Fuck his life.</p><p>“Damnit, Alice! I brought someone to get dinner!”</p><p>Alice paused, her beady eyes fixed carefully on his face. </p><p>“Well, yer normal table is open. It’s a quiet night. I’ll bring up enough for the both of you. Head on up.” Tora grinned, trusting Alice. The woman was abrasive and cranky, but the food she served was second to none. </p><p>Tora turned and walked up behind the girl, as she was still giggling. Carefully he placed a open hand on her lower back. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” He asked her, and felt her jump just slightly. He grinned to himself.</p><p>“Nothing’s funny!” She answered quickly, not looking at him. Looking anywhere but him, in fact. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go.” He said, trying to keep the laughter from his voice. She was so damn cute. </p><p>“Ah....okay.” Tora grinned to himself and gently led her towards the stairs.</p><p>“My usual seat’s up the stairs.” He explained, keeping his hand firmly on her back. The way she moved made him wonder if she was going to bolt out the door. He felt like he was going to be walking on eggshells all night with her. </p><p>“Okay.” Her voice was soft. Jesus...was she that scared of him right now? Suddenly she stopped and looked back at him, her eyes wide.</p><p>“These wooden stairs look old! Is it safe to go up?” Her face was pink.  What the hell?</p><p>“Are you for real?” He asked her, completely confused, but he placed his foot on the steps and went up. “Fine. I’ll go first......chickenshit.” He added, just to get a rise out of her.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>“I heard that!” She spat. Tora laughed for himself, ascending the stairs easily. Familiar ground. It was one of a handful of places he didn’t need to watch his back and for a moment, he frowned. </p><p>Why was he letting her in this close?</p><p>He’d only known of her existence a couple days.....hell, he’d only brought Quincey here once.....</p><p>He was on the last steps and he ducked his head slightly. Alice could get around these tiny ass rooms just fine, but damn it was close quarters for him. </p><p>“Watch ya head.” He said to her, opening the sliding door. “The fucking rooms in here are so fucking low.”</p><p>“.....I think I’m good.” She answered softly. Of course she would be. She wasn’t much taller than Alice was. “Not everyone’s six feet tall you know.”</p><p>“Six and three inches.” He added absently, glancing around the room. People were always asking how tall he was. It was a knee jerk response. His table was clean. The lamps were lit up here. Everything felt welcoming and peaceful. He really hoped she liked it. For some reason he felt a very deep need to impress her....</p><p> </p><p>“Six feet and three inches tall?” He heard her exclaim. “What an accomplishment! You must be very proud of yourself!”</p><p>He straightened suddenly, confused. What the hell sort of comment was that?</p><p>His head smashed into something.</p><p>FUCK!</p><p>He ducked his head. The fucking pipes. God fucking damnit he forgot about the fucking pipes. He heard her soft gasp, shocked.</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Ouch.</p><p>Tora knelt, hand on his head, rubbing the sore spot and biting his tongue. He would not fucking cuss. Not right now. Fucking fuck. Fuck.</p><p>The next thing he knew she was kneeling next to him, a tiny bundle of worry.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a hard knock! Are you okay?!” Her voice was earnest, concerned.</p><p>He felt her small hand resting on his arm and he turned, looking right into her worried eyes.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He was in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tora is just having a rough night, guys. He really is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2. I hope you folks are enjoying this. Some of what happens is speculation on my part, but you know....gotta fill in the blanks.</p><p>Shout out to my ladies in the MPL RAMBLING chat.</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tora stared into her enormous brown eyes. How did she do that? How did she look so....vulnerable? </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He needed to get back in control of this situation quick. She blinked once, concern still written all over her open face. </p><p>Yeah....</p><p>Her cute little ass was going to be trouble. </p><p>He glanced around, desperate for a way to disarm her a bit. Anything to escape that gaze for a second. To not feel so....exposed.</p><p>“Cute shirt.” He smiled. The words “why can’t someone else just do it?” written in bold letters across her chest made him grin.</p><p>“Cute hat!” She snapped, standing quickly. </p><p>Shit. What was wrong with his hat? He knew he should have just fixed his hair better, but that greasy shit Quincey gave him just didn’t feel right....</p><p>He watched her take a few steps deeper into the room. Feisty little thing.</p><p>“Hey!” Alice’s voice cut through the awkward silence. He glanced back over his shoulder at her. Alice blew a cloud of vape smoke out of her mouth. Green apple filled the air.</p><p>“Take ya pick. Alcohol, alcohol or alcohol.” </p><p>“Sake would be nice.” Came her soft voice and Tora rolled his eyes. </p><p>“The usual.” He shrugged and placed his feet, ready to stand.</p><p>“Sorry darlin’ we don’t serve the usual over here.” Alive said, taking a deep pull from her vape. </p><p>“Ha?” Tora glared at Alice. She couldn’t be serious. Was she being difficult just to try and embarrass him? Tora saw the corner of Alice’s mouth twitch. That was exactly what she was trying to do. </p><p>Why? Why now?</p><p>“You have it on ya menu!” He snapped, annoyed. He got to his feet quickly, smacking the wall with his hand. Probably harder than he needed too. “Right here on this wall! And I’ve been ordering it for years!”</p><p>Goddamnit, Alice. Not tonight. Please. Don’t meddle tonight of all nights. He straightened his back, standing his full height. He glared. Vaguely he heard a panicked, sweet voice:</p><p>“Tora! Watch your head!”</p><p>“Changed the menu yesterday.” Came Alice’s response. Was she goddamned kidding?</p><p>His head hit something.</p><p>Again. </p><p>The same fucking spot. </p><p>There was a sharp gasp.</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>Goddamnit. His head hurt. This was just not his night. He had made plans for this to be....so much smoother. </p><p>And quite suddenly, the little hands were reaching for him again. How the shit did she move so fast? She was reaching for his hat. No! Fuck! His hair looked like shit!</p><p>“Shoot! C’mere! Lemme see that!” How did her hands get that close so quickly. Tora closed his hands around the edges of his hat, keeping it firmly on his head. “That’s gonna leave a really nasty bruise! Take your hat off!” She was exclaiming, trying to get a grip on the brim of his hat.</p><p>“Fuck no!” He spat, jerking back slightly. Jesus did she have no concept of personal space? His head throbbed painfully. Fuck, it did hurt, but not a single fucking chance he was taking his hat off. </p><p>“TAKE IT OFF! WHY ARE YOU BEING SHY AGAIN?” She demanded. Okay....why did that voice sound so damn cute? Maybe he hit his head harder then he thought. </p><p>“Jesus Christ! Will you LEAVE MY HAT ALONE?” He snapped, gripping down tighter.</p><p>“Quit being so stubborn!” She hissed at him. “You hit your head so hard it’s going to leave a HUGE bump! Trust me, I know these things!” Tora felt like there was a story behind that one and sure enough she answered it a half heart beat later. “I was so accident prone as a kid my mom made me wear a safety helmet to school because I was always crashing into things.”</p><p>Okay. So that was hilarious, but Tora couldn’t handle this. Not with Alice watching him get attacked by this tiny doll of a girl. He just....could not handle this right now.</p><p>“Yeah? Well what makes you think manhandling me will make it any better?” He snapped at her. Fuck! Would she just stop a fucking second?</p><p> </p><p>“I’M NOT MANHANDLING YOU!” She insisted, her voice rising higher by the second. “I’M COAXING YOU! VERY SWEETLY AND GENTLY!” </p><p>Fuck. What the actual fuck was happening? He felt her hands finally get a firm grip on the bill of his hat. </p><p>Fuck his entire fucking life.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU MIGHT GET A CONCUSSION IF YOU HIT YOUR HEAD THIS HARD!” She added, very loudly, not at all sweetly or gently. “YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!”</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Fuck, did she....did she realize that had been him that caught her? For just a moment his hands loosened, surprised.</p><p>SHIT!</p><p>Her tiny hands yanked, and off popped his hat.</p><p>For a single heartbeat, Tora was transfixed. She looked....he couldn’t explain it. </p><p>Perfect.</p><p>“O-oh!” She exclaimed, her eyes fixed on his.</p><p>What was she seeing? </p><p>Why did he feel nervous suddenly?</p><p>For a eternity that lasted only a fraction of a second, her face, her eyes, her little surprised mouth, were all that existed in his world.</p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>The annoying piece of hair that looked like it had personally been snarled around a rusty wire and jammed into a light socket plopped forward and dropped in front of his face.</p><p>For. Fuck. Sake.</p><p>Could his night get worse?</p><p>Looking back, Tora realized that clearly the Universe heard his silent question and decided to show him first hand, just how much worse it could get.</p><p>It reminded him, rather forcefully, that Alice existed, and that she was the Queen of Meddling.</p><p>FUCK.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for cryin’ our loud.” Her rough voice cut into the room. Both sets of eyes, embarrassed, furious gold and nervous brown, turned towards that ancient woman, currently the bane of his life. She stood there, hand on her hip, unimpressed face, eyes watching them through her thick lenses. “You brought a fat, juicy little lamb straight up to ya lair....”</p><p>Jesus Christ....was she really going to do this to him?</p><p>“And you’re just gonna what?” She asked, annoyed. Oh fuck. She was going to keep going. Tora launched himself to his feet, stomping towards her. Alice was unperturbed. Nothing scared this banshee in her own territory. He had to get her away from the girl.</p><p>“Squabble over a hat and sit around sippin’ on ya green tea?” Alice’s voice rose, unmoved. FUCK. “What are ya, the 40 year old virgin?” He made a desperate dive, arms outstretched, he scooped Alice up and took a long stride towards the stairs. Alice was still hollering, determined to humiliate him as much as possible. “AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A TIGER?”</p><p>Tora felt the blood rush in his ears. Oh Jesus fucking Christ. No. No damnit. This was not happening. Alice chuckled and then offered one last bit of advice. </p><p>“REMEMBER TO GET THE XL SIZED ONE, LITTLE LADY!”</p><p>His heart stopped.</p><p>Tora stomped down the stairs. He knew he was red in the face. He knew it. Fuck. He pleaded silently to any deity that might take pity on him to let the floorboards open up and allow him to drop straight into the depths of hell. Whatever nightmares awaited him there, it was better than living in this singular moment. </p><p>Tora took a deep breath as he set Alice down, eyes closed. </p><p>Fucking hell.</p><p>Just....fuck.</p><p>He could hear Alice chuckling softly, smell that green apple scent.</p><p>“Alice....”</p><p>The sounds from the kitchen mixed with her soft chuckling. He opened his eyes and stared down at her, not sure how to explain.....anything. How he felt.</p><p>Alice had her back turned to him, peering into the kitchen and turned around to look back up at him. She took one look at his face and paused, silent.</p><p>“Ah....” she frowned. “This one is different, is she?” She said quietly, almost to herself. Tora frowned and tried to keep his breathing normal. </p><p>How the fuck was he going to salvage this?</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Alice puffed her vape quietly, he could feel her eyes on him. He gave himself a minute, trying to breath. </p><p>“She’s a nice looking little lady.” Alice offered. “Ya like this one?”</p><p>Tora glared down at her and Alice stared back up at him, amusement still twinkling in her eyes.</p><p>“I won’t be bothering you two again. I’ll send one of the boys up.” She grinned. “Get back up there, Tiger.”</p><p>Tora didn’t say a damn thing, but silently accepted Alice’s non apology. They’d always had a strange relationship and he loved the old bat, just like he knew she loved him. The teasing was their normal banter....she couldn’t have understood everything.</p><p>He sighed quietly. He glanced at the stairs, wondering just how the fuck he was supposed to save face. Not more then 10 minutes ago he had felt so confident.</p><p>Which begged the question.</p><p>How did this tiny little thing get under his skin so quickly?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tora trying to get this night back on track.</p><p>It’s not going as planned.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m having fun with this one. There’s probably only a chapter or two more left, but I hope everyone enjoys it.</p><p>Shout out to the ladies in the MPL RAMBLING chat. You ladies give me life.</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He waited. </p><p>Until the sounds in the kitchen changed into the sounds he knew meant food was being plated, not prepared. He’d worked in this place long enough, he could tell the difference.</p><p>Alice watched him silently, puffing away on her vape. Tora stood at the base of the stairs, his arms crossed, frantically trying to figure out how to approach this.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>What was she going to think?</p><p>With a single deep sigh, he went back up the stairs, and ducked into the room that held his favorite table.</p><p>Two wide eyes stared back at him from the table. A tiny hand held out his hat to him silently. He took the hat and looked at her. She smiled just slightly, her face a soft pink. </p><p>He frowned and sat down, knowing the food was coming soon. The low cushions on the floor were comfortable, and he stretched just slightly, before jamming his hat firmly back on his head.</p><p>He didn’t want to look at her, but he couldn’t help it. She was watching him carefully, clearly unsure what to say. Just as it looked like she was going to speak, there were footsteps on the stairs and one of Alice’s servers came up, holding a tray of food.</p><p>Various types of sushi, fish, vegetables and rice. Tora knew these smells, all things he ate as a kid. All comforting things. Looked like Alice had gone all out. There was far too much food here, even for the both of them. The old lady might be showing off a bit, he noticed some of the more intricate dishes being served. Along with it came a pot of green tea, ceramic cups and a bottle of sake.</p><p>Hmm. </p><p>Maybe it was her way of really apologizing. The younger teen that brought all the food and sat it silently on the table in front of them laid out the dishes carefully and bowed his way out. Tora frowned. Okay, well, the food looked incredible. It always did.</p><p>Tora stared at the plates and silently picked up his chopsticks. The girl shifted slightly and offered a small smile.</p><p>“C’mon. Stop being a grump.” She said, amusement coloring her voice. “I didn’t hear a word, I swear. And even if I did, I’m very good at pretending things away....”</p><p>Tora glanced up at her, trying to keep his face impassive. How the hell did this night get away from him? He’d had a plan. Nice dinner, he could try charming her like he did other women....not like it took much effort, he knew from experience, but he was supposed to have her wrapped around his fingers by now...</p><p>Not this.....</p><p>“Oooorrr.....is this about your hair?” She asked cheekily. “Did you take a nap just now and wake up with your hair looking like that? Because that was what just happened to me, too.” Her voice was coaxing. He wondered if she was just talking to fill the silence, and he poured his tea. He glanced up at her and she continued, looking nervous. </p><p>“I’m sorry I took your hat off....but it’s honestly fine. Everybody has bad hair days...” Tora frowned. He didn’t have bad hair days. Just bad luck. His hair normally was just fine. Just figures that the one night he needed it to look good it would betray him. </p><p>“Look at mine.” She was saying, picking up a loose strand and tucking it back. “No shame, bro. I won’t judge.” She looked nervous, worried he might yell, it seemed. </p><p>He concentrated on loosening his posture. He didn’t mean to come across so tense, and he was aware of his size. Problem was that he just was a tense person. Relaxing wasn’t something that came easy to him. His body was always ready for a fight. To explode with energy. Tora glanced over at her again, and bent his legs, actively shifting his weight so he was lounging.</p><p>“....you just gonna sit here and talk? Or are you gonna eat somethin’?” He asked her, hoping he could get her to calm down. </p><p>That stopped her for a moment and she glanced at the table, her eyes roaming over the food. He watched her, she seemed unsure. Maybe she didn’t like sushi?</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Maybe he should have asked. Well, the food here was damn tasty, if she was willing to try it. </p><p>“Well....ummm.” She hesitated. Tora watched her carefully. “You know what? I think I’ll pass. I’m on a diet.” </p><p>He stared at her. Not sure he heard her right. </p><p>“A diet? Really?”</p><p>Why the fuck was she on a diet? He looked her over carefully. She looked...perfect. More than perfect. She looked healthy. Like she actually ate food. She had curves....</p><p>He stopped himself from focusing too hard on those curves because they were calling him as effectively as a siren song. Her cheeks were a soft rosy color. She looked.....adorable. </p><p>Well, if...she was serious. He couldn’t exactly boss her around. If she was focusing on her health, that was her choice. Personally he wouldn’t change a single damn thing about her. From her head to her toes, flawless. He glanced at her face again. </p><p>“Guess that diet must be hard on ya. You’re drooling.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry.” She wiped the corner of her mouth with a tiny fist. Tora frowned. Why did girls think they needed to look as thin as his pinkie finger? I mean, there were different body types....he happened to like curves himself....but didn’t she see that she looked....</p><p>Okay, he just had to admit it to himself.</p><p>She looked like everything he’d ever want in a partner. Physically anyway. He didn’t know much about her personally, but outwardly....she was his ideal type. He watched her, her cheeks looked so damn...</p><p>Impulsively he reached out and pinched her cheek lightly. She froze. Damnit, he really couldn’t help it. She was cute.</p><p>“So squishy....” he muttered, allowing himself a grin. Her skin was impossibly soft.</p><p>Fuck. He was really in trouble here....</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” She spat, her face flushing bright pink, and he quickly picked up a plate, placing a piece of sushi and a fish on his plate. </p><p>“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He murmured. “It’s like when you see a hamster or shit like that.”</p><p>“BUT I’M NOT A HAMSTER!” She spluttered, still pink. Fucking hell, she was cute when she got riled up. </p><p>“Shame.” He answered, trying to recover some dignity. Fucking hell, did he really just pinch her cheek?</p><p>He heard her stomach growl. Fuck. This dinner was going to be miserable as hell if he was seriously going to eat this food alone with her watching. Why would she agree to dinner if she wasn’t going to eat?</p><p>He lifted a piece of fish to his mouth and heard her small sigh and another growl. Damnit. This night was already awkward enough. </p><p>“Do you always eat this much?” She asked suddenly. “How do you remain...so fat-free?”</p><p>Tora paused, unsure. Wait. What? Fat free? Well, he worked out. He had to. If you got slow, you died. You had to be strong working in the Clan. Why should she be worried about that? She didn’t live in his world...</p><p>“What, and you don’t?” He asked her. Didn’t she realize that Alice had doubled up portions so they could share? Did she really think the food was only for him?</p><p>“Not really...” Tora lifted a bit of fresh fish to his mouth and bit down. “Sometimes it feels like I put on weight if I so much as breathe.”</p><p>He sputtered and coughed. Choking just slightly on the fish. What the fuck? Why would she had that idea? You had to eat. That was just common sense. He glanced at her. She wasn’t that....well, shallow. Was she?</p><p>“....sorry.” She smiled, looking at him. Her voice wavered just a bit. He raised a eyebrow. This wasn’t about the food. Or a diet....</p><p>“If this is about the money....” he began, watching her expression. She looked wary. Yep. This wasn’t about the food. “I’m getting the bill. So just eat.”</p><p>“R-really?” She said carefully, picking up her chopsticks. “So I can have any one of these?” Tora smiled to himself. Happy he could do something to make her excited so easily. </p><p>“Yeah. Have at it.”</p><p>“Which one should I try first?” She asked, glancing at the different dishes with a renewed interest. Tora thought a moment and pulled a plate of tuna rolls closer to her. It was a easy one to start off with. Alice made excellent food.</p><p>“Try this one. It’s pretty good.” She smiled up at him and took a piece to set on her own plate. “And your weight....is fine.”</p><p>“I think it’s fine too.” She agreed, and popped the sushi in her mouth and chewed, her eyes lighting up in surprise. Tora grinned. She liked it. He reached for another slice of fish, and listened as she continued her thought. “It’s just that Jacob keeps poking fun at me.”</p><p>He paused, and glanced over at her, a sort of weird heat filling his chest.</p><p>“And even though I prefer to keep the peace, it’s kind of getting old.”</p><p>The heat bubbled over, shooting up to his neck and down his arms, filling his stomach. He watched her cheeks puff out as she chewed another piece of the tuna roll, looking absolutely radiant.</p><p>“Mmph! Delish!” She said happily, clearly enjoying the flavors.</p><p>Someone was making fun of her? </p><p>Why....why was he feeling so....angry about that? Why was concern for her happiness  filling every fiber of his being? </p><p>He quickly placed a bit of yellowtail tuna on her plate. He had to calm down. </p><p>“Try this. It’s very fresh.”</p><p>“Ooh! Thanks!”</p><p>This thoughts traveled back quickly. To the reason they ended up at Alice’s. To the reason he was wearing a jacket that wasn’t his own. Why he changed in the back kitchen of the Black Swan. </p><p>He had watched her standing outside the Black Swan Bistro, looking.....lost. She had looked nervous, scared even. She wasn’t dumb. He had seen the whispers, the laughs covered by polite hands. Strangers judging her for just standing outside. She had seen and felt those whispers too. She had other people who knew her judging her too? He knew how that felt. He felt his jaw clench.</p><p>“I don’t know who the hell Jacob is...”he began, his voice dangerously low. He could take care of this Jacob. He had a car, a roll of duct tape, and the ability to make it look like a accident......“But he can go fuck him-“</p><p>Her tiny warm hands were over his mouth. Covering the lower half of his face. He blinked, startled. He hadn’t heard her shift. How?</p><p>He stared at her, surprised. </p><p>“You were getting mad again, weren’t you?” She asked, her wide brown eyes looking at her unblinkingly. What was going on in her mind? He wished he had the courage to ask.</p><p>Nobody handled him like this. Nobody dared to, anyway. </p><p>“It’s fine, Tora. Jacob doesn’t mean any harm. And even if he did, that doesn’t mean I have to accept it. Other peoples intentions are their own to keep, not mine.”</p><p>Who the hell was this girl? He felt the anger in his body fade away to nothingness, instead, his focus on her warm fingers, touching his mouth, his lips. What...what did she see when she looked at him?</p><p> </p><p>His heart was thundering in his chest. Could she hear that? Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Her open, honest face told him she didn’t have a clue. His lips tingled. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He was in deep trouble. This tiny little..siren of a girl was poking far too many holes in his defenses.....</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>This was big trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah....okay.....but...” he lifted his own hands to capture hers, and lifted them just a fraction away from his face so he could speak. He lowered her hands, and peered into those surprised eyes of hers.</p><p>“How long were you planning to hold my face captive for?” He asked her, letting the question hang in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poppy lands a punch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo....this is turning out to be a bit longer than I had planned. Hope it’s still enjoyable for everyone. </p><p>Shout out to my ladies in the MPL RAMBLING chat. You ladies give me life.</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes grew a bit bigger. He watched emotions play across her face. She seemed almost unable to hide anything, her thoughts clear as glass as she stared back at him. For just a moment, Tora felt he could understand her clearly. Then she hastily pulled her hands back and looked away.</p><p>“Sorry....I wasn’t intending to.” She said, nervous. Her cheeks grew pink. He liked the way it made her look. “It’s just that Jacob’s my colleague. And he’s actually a really nice guy...so....” her voice trailed off. Hmmm. Okay. Play nicely when it comes to her co workers, she was attached to them. </p><p>Interesting.</p><p>“Well shit, looks like I even know the name of your colleague now.” He said, hoping he sounded casual enough. “What about you? What’s your name?”</p><p>“I- I’m Poppylan.” She answered. “But I guess that’s a pretty weird name. So people just call me Poppy.”</p><p>Poppy.</p><p>Poppylan.</p><p>Poppy.</p><p>Tora smiled, looking at her face. He could see it. A flower. It....suited her. She was staring at him, waiting for a response. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to....needed....to tease her just a bit.</p><p>“What’s that? Puppy?” He asked her, feigning a confused tone of voice, widening his eyes as he did so. She blinked, frowning.</p><p>“....Poppy.”</p><p>His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. Not important right this moment,  and he clicked it off without looking at it. It wasn’t Vincent so it didn’t matter. Fuck, at this point it could be Vincent and he would ignore it.</p><p>“Poopy?”</p><p>“No! It’s POPPY! Like the flower!” She insisted, color rising higher on her face. He couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t. She was so damn cute when she got riled up.</p><p>“Damn, I must be going deaf. I can’t hear a word you say.” He put his phone on the table and looked up at her flustered face. </p><p>“What about Sweetheart? Ya like Sweetheart?” He watched her sputter, and felt his heart thump loudly. HE liked Sweetheart.....Did she not flirt? She did realize he was.....</p><p>Yeah, okay. He was flirting a bit.</p><p>A lot.....</p><p>“N-N-NOT A SINGLE BIT!” </p><p>Ba-dump.</p><p>Yep. </p><p>Big trouble.</p><p>“Fine. Have it your way.....Bobby.” He teased, grinning just a bit, letting her know he wasn’t too serious. But damnit. </p><p>She was so fun to watch. Her face a mix of emotions. Tora couldn’t help it. She was just.....cute. </p><p>Poppy.</p><p>Poppy.</p><p>His Poppy.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>No. He couldn’t afford to think like that. Not now. But.....</p><p>Poppy.</p><p> </p><p>He watched her struggle, clearly trying to find the right words for whatever it was she wanted to say. He waited, curious. What was she thinking? What was she going to say?</p><p>“Look....I’ll get....straight to the point with you.” Her voice faltered. “You told me to call you if anything happens.” He grinned just slightly, and saw her steel herself, her eyes hardening with determination. “Which I’ll take as your offer to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Tora raised a eyebrow. Hmm. Impressive, her voice even shifted. </p><p>If he was intrigued before....he was captivated now. How many sides were there to this sweet little siren? </p><p>“So are you going to help me out?” She finished with a question that sounded more like a order. Oh this was....too good. She even had hamster level intimidation mode. Her gaze was intense, unblinking. Serious. </p><p>Why was this doing weird shit to his emotions right now?</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Why was this hot?</p><p>Sexy.....</p><p>No, seriously. Why?</p><p>BIG. TROUBLE.</p><p>His heart pounded harder. </p><p>Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>“Well....aren’t you a feisty one?” He asked, waiting to see if she would change expressions.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Hmm. Tough little thing.</p><p>Well, she wanted to play this game and dance with the Tiger of Ares Street?</p><p>Tora smirked just a little bit. She seemed like the type that was a little too innocent. He could.....get her off balance pretty easily. Hmm.</p><p>“Sure I can help.” He agreed, and grinned at her. “But everything comes with a price, Bobby.”</p><p>“W-what price?” She asked, voice breaking just a bit. </p><p>Too easy.</p><p>Tora shifted his body, and slid closer to her, closing the distance between them slowly, deliberately. One hand came down close to her hip, into her personal space. To her credit, and his surprise, she didn’t try to scuttle away, just sat rooted to her cushion. </p><p>Brave little hamster.</p><p>He looked into her curious brown eyes, at her cute little pink lips. </p><p>BIG. TROUBLE.</p><p>“Sleep with me.”</p><p>She didn’t scream. So he decided to push his luck, just a bit more. She smelled like flowers. He didn’t know which ones, but it reminded him of happier times. Before Vincent. The very few memories he had when happiness seemed to go deeper then just the surface. </p><p>To a time he felt...content. At peace. Like wildflowers and sugar. The scent swirled in his head, overwhelming....but somehow, soft. </p><p>He leaned in carefully, and put his lips as close to her ear as he dared, eyes open just to see what she would do. He angled his head, carefully choosing this spot. To kiss her now would feel like the most natural thing in the world. Tora exhaled softly, letting his breath be the only thing to touch her, tickle her face. </p><p>“I wanna know if you’re this feisty with everyone you meet....or if it’s just me.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He really.....deeply.....wanted to know the answer to this. Every fucking nerve ending in his body felt alive. </p><p>How was she doing this to him? How was she.....making him feel like this?</p><p>Tora pulled away from her. Her face was impassive, but her eyes with just a bit wider. She was thinking quickly, and he felt panic start to take up residence in his stomach. </p><p>Had he grossly misread her? She seemed like she might be able to take a joke...or even understand some light teasing....</p><p>Okay, so he was flirting. </p><p>And he was only half joking about sleeping with him.</p><p>Poppy didn’t move. </p><p>“What? Not even a squeak from you?” Tora smiled, and made himself look surprised. Well, he was a bit surprised. “I guess it’s like what they say about tiny hamsters...” </p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at him, mouth set in a hard line, clearly fighting a battle in her own head. Finally she let out a small sigh, curiously winning.</p><p>“.....alright....what do they say about tiny hamsters?”</p><p>“Big b-“ Tora began, suddenly her face turned a bright red, and he grinned. </p><p>“YAAAH!!”</p><p>“-balls, sweetheart. Tiny hamsters have big balls.” Oh my God, she was fired up! He chuckled, as her tiny fist shot towards him. He blocked it easily, deftly, as she spluttered.</p><p>“YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!” She cried, which only made him laugh harder. “YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!”</p><p>Tora grinned, blocking another punch thrown his way. He couldn’t help it, still laughing, he added: “What, I’m not allowed to say ‘big balls’? What about big testicles? Or big jackfruit-“</p><p>Impact.</p><p>Her tiny fist landed right on his nose, he felt a small crack happen and smelled something metallic. For a moment he saw sparks.</p><p>Holy. Shit. </p><p>She landed a punch on his face!</p><p>He heard her shocked gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” Poppy cried, quickly moving to his side, all concern. Tora pinched the bridge of his nose. Wasn’t broken and he was trying really hard to not laugh. Well, damn! Guess he deserved that for letting his guard down around this little fireball.</p><p>“...it’s fine. Stop apologizin’....goddamnit....” a few drops of blood squeezed out between his fingers. He had had so much worse. This was nothing, but he still didn’t want to drop blood all over the place.</p><p>“But your nose is bleeding! I’m so sorry! I didn’t think I’d land that one!” Poppy was frantic, nervously looking at the blood dripping down his face. </p><p>“.....not bad for a hamster.” He grinned, looking into her face. Poppy paused, listening. “You’re the first person in fuckin’ years to land a blow on my face.”</p><p>“A-am I really?” She asked, blushing. Tora made a mental note to be careful around this one. She was practically beaming with joy...</p><p>“....and that makes you this happy? Damn. Feisty and sadistic, huh?”</p><p>“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” She cried, her face dropping. Tora grinned. For the time being, he really didn’t care how much trouble she was. She would be worth it.</p><p>“Goddamn, I’m bleedin’ all over the floor. Get me the paper towels from the table, will ya.” He muttered, noticing the red spots on the wooden floors. “Alice is gonna kill me if she sees this.....”</p><p>“Right away, sir.” Poppy grinned and turned to do just that. Tora glanced at his hand, and noticed the bleeding was slowing. Well, not a chance his nose was broken, but it would be sore. Damn, he was impressed. </p><p>“I hope these are enough.” She called, and Tora rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Just bring over what you can find.” He answered and stood. As he did so he heard his phone buzzing. </p><p>Who the fuck was calling him now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner is interrupted....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here we are at chapter 5......I’d only been going for 3. But this little narrative POV got away from me. I hope you all enjoy this.</p><p>Shout out to the ladies of the MPL RAMBLING chat. You ladies give me life!</p><p>As always, all characters belong to Lilydusk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tora glanced at the table and wiped his nose with a napkin. This had better be important. </p><p>“That my phone?” He asked Poppy. She was closer, he stood and looked over her shoulder. </p><p>“Umm. Yeah.” She wasn’t looking at him.  </p><p>“Lane?” The picture and name popped up on the screen. He crouched, picked up the phone, annoyed. Seriously. Right now? “The hell does she want with me?”</p><p>“Don't.....answer it.” Poppy’s voice was soft. Nervous. “Please.” </p><p>Guilty.</p><p>Tora stopped, the little bubble of humor that had been building in his chest popped suddenly. He frowned. </p><p>Why did she.....?</p><p>Of course.....</p><p>He looked at her. Well the back of her head. She wasn’t turning to face him. </p><p>“Inspector Lane?” He asked quietly. Trying with difficulty to keep his voice steady. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Poppy nodded once.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know her?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>It shouldn’t have hurt. It really shouldn’t have hurt so much. </p><p>But it did.</p><p>His jaw clenched and he felt the tiny prickling in his eyes. Furious with himself, he stood quickly, noting with self disgust that Poppy actually jumped in fear.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Just.....fuck. </p><p>He took three quick, long legged strides to the stairs and was half way down before he heard her cry.</p><p>“TORA! WAIT!”</p><p>Yeah, like fuck he was going to wait around. He could move quickly when he needed to, and right now he wanted to put as much distance between himself and Poppy as he could.</p><p>Like he should have done days ago. He strode down the stairs, through the main dining room, refusing to look Alice in the eyes. He couldn’t. </p><p>“What’s wrong with the both of ya?” She asked, no nonsense. He paused briefly. There wasn’t a way that he could explain it without making things worse. He didn’t want to be here anymore....</p><p>Instead he opened the door and took the single step to go through it and slammed it roughly behind him.</p><p>The cool night air hit his face and he closed his eyes for a moment before continuing his walk. He touched the ring and bracelet in his pocket. Goddamnit.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He shouldn’t have let her under his skin.</p><p>Fucking stupid.</p><p>Rookie ass mistake.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He heard the door open behind him, and resolved to ignore it. Squaring his shoulders. He’d used his size to scare people before, he could do it just as easily with her.</p><p> </p><p>“TORA!” He frowned, paused. Why couldn’t she just fucking stop? She already turned his name into the fucking police. No doubt Lane was just waiting to jump on his ass about this. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>The absolute last fucking thing he needed right now. </p><p>“I don’t know if this is what’s going through your mind, but I’m going to come clean about it!” Her voice called. He stood still. He would not make a fucking scene in front of Alice’s place. His eyes found a old cigarette butt on the ground and he stared at that, half wanting her to continue, half wishing she would just leave.</p><p>“Please hear me out before you come to your own conclusions.” She said, her voice was pleading. </p><p>Goddamnit. </p><p>Fine. </p><p>He waited, refusing to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes....I did go to the police to file a report against you.”</p><p>Of fucking course she did. Any fucking normal person would.</p><p>“I can understand how hurtful that must feel. And I’m sorry for doing that. Especially now that I’ve had a chance to get to know you a little better.....” </p><p>She was coming closer to him, with each word, she was walking closer to him. </p><p>He wanted to run. </p><p>He never ran from anything. </p><p>“You took a photo of me. With my chest exposed....”</p><p>God fucking damnit. How the fuck was he supposed to know her top would just pop open like that? He didn’t fucking plan that! Anger bubbled up inside. His chest felt tight. Why did she just assume he was a fucking pervert? Why did everyone always assume the worst?</p><p>Because....</p><p>Because you look exactly like what you are, ya fuck. A monster. Is it any wonder she’s fucking scared?</p><p>“When I had no idea who you were, or what your intentions were!”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath. Her words were logical, reasonable. He wanted to shout she’d betrayed him....hurt him. But how...how would she have known? He’d spent years keeping his face a emotionless mask. Unlike her, who wore her heart on her sleeve....</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He felt like he was floundering. Drowning. </p><p>Fuck. He warred with himself. It was easier to be angry. Easier to hold himself together.</p><p>He heard her footsteps behind him. </p><p>Hesitant. </p><p>Then she was next to him, he couldn’t look at her, but she stopped and stared at the side of his face.</p><p>He was so fucking stupid.</p><p>He’d let her in.</p><p>Fucking mistake.</p><p>“And even if it was bad timing for you...you need to know how that feels for me...a-as a girl. It was scary and embarrassing for me, to say the least. And I was doing what I had to do to protect myself.”</p><p>Tora chewed that over for just a moment. Of course it made sense. Call the police on the big scary thug. Who the fuck wouldn’t run to the police after meeting him?</p><p>Made total sense.</p><p>Didn’t mean he liked it.</p><p>He turned, still angry. He still had a job to do. That’s what he was good at. Getting the dirty jobs done. She had something he needed. He’d get it. Should have ripped that satchel from her hands when was sitting at the train station in Moon Bright.</p><p>“Are we talkin’ about this now? Good. Because that’s one more reason for you to agree to my request.” He snarled softly. Her eyes widened, surprised.</p><p>“Your request?” </p><p>He looked away, giving her a moment to think. Giving himself a moment to pull his shit together. Fuck his entire fucking shitty ass life right now. </p><p>“.....fine. Whatever you want in exchange for information on Mr. Lam. Just name it.” She answered softly. He looked down at her. She didn’t have the notebook with her. Probably at her home. Perfect.</p><p>“Dinner. At your place.” He said quickly. She raised a eyebrow, unsure. “I’ll give you the info you want, and the photo will be deleted.”</p><p>“What? This isn’t just about dinner, is it? Whatever it is you want from me....I-I don’t have it.”</p><p>He wanted to believe her. He really wanted to.....</p><p>No.</p><p>Get the notebook. Get out.</p><p>“You won’t be harmed in any way. You have my word. That’s all I can say about this.”</p><p>Poppy was staring into his eyes, frowning. Nervous. Confused. He continued: “Dinner at your place for just one night. You’ll get what you want. And I’ll be outta your life for good.”</p><p>Her eyebrows pulled together over those soft doe like eyes. </p><p>Don’t think about it.</p><p>Just...keep her away. </p><p>Keep her...</p><p>Safe.</p><p>He relaxed his expression purposely, adopting a hard smile. </p><p>“And shit....you won’t even have to play nice with me anymore.”</p><p>Because that’s exactly what this was, wasn’t it?</p><p>Just another fucking game. </p><p>He’d just been too slow to see her moves before he got sucked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Play.....nice?” She questioned. </p><p>He frowned, jaw clenching. </p><p>Enough was enough. He didn’t have time to be jerked around like some kid’s toy. He had a fucking boss to appease and shit to get done. She could drop the fucking innocent act now. Only reason he didn’t get one of his guys to handle this is because they’d take the “easy” route and that meant her blood painting the ground. </p><p>A image flashed in his mind.</p><p>Poppy lying on a floor, a growing pool of red spreading from her. Eyes empty, face pale. The blush from her cheeks gone....</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>“Let me know when you’ve made up ya mind.” He snapped and turned away from her, walking back towards the parking lot where his car waited. </p><p> </p><p>“IT WAS YOU, WASN’T IT?” She called suddenly. Her voice pitched high. “You caught me when I fell from that tree!”</p><p>What....?</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>How the fuck did she figure that shit out?</p><p>“You’re not wearing your ring and bracelet right now....but I’d already spotted them on you much earlier today!”</p><p>He froze. She’d seen them? She knew....this whole day? She knew. </p><p>FUCK.</p><p>A moment later she confirmed his fear.</p><p>“Why else do you think I’d follow you around town this afternoon? Or that I’d agree so readily to see you, this late at night? I’m not PLAYING NICE with you!” She spat, a little heat now coloring her voice. “I just don’t feel like you’re the bad person you’re trying to make yourself out to be!”</p><p>Her voice cut into his foggy, self pitying thoughts like a knife. That knife opening old, deep wounds. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>This was not a good idea. She was too involved now. If she was getting some half baked ideas to try and get closer to him....trying to “fix” him....</p><p>No. </p><p>“You got the wrong guy.” He heard himself say. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”</p><p>Drop it, Poppy. Just fucking drop it and don’t make this complicated.</p><p>Tora kept walking.</p><p>He heard her footsteps. Heard the tapping of her shoes hitting the pavement quickly. He figured she was going to try and cut him off, demand he keep talking. What he wasn’t prepared for was her hands grabbing onto the borrowed jacket sleeve and yanking it up, hard.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL-?” He growled, trying to free his arm. She held on. The tattoos on his arm exposed. What the fuck did she think she was doing?</p><p>“Pardon me!” He glared down at her, and she glared right back, her expression....hurt?</p><p>“YOU CAN’T TELL ME THESE AREN’T THE SAME TATTOOS I SAW THAT NIGHT!” She threw the words at him, a challenge. “It might not have meant anything to you....but it meant SOMETHING to me!” She insisted. Tora tugged in her grip slightly, and she gripped even harder. He could break away easily, but her face was pleading, begging him to listen. </p><p>“In case you HAVEN’T noticed, you’re a VERY intimidating person! But it meant enough for me to push my fears aside....and place my trust in you!”</p><p>No.</p><p>Fuck that.</p><p>He wasn’t going to fall for her wide eyed innocent act again. He already let her get dangerously close.</p><p>“WHAT, SO JUST BECAUSE I SAVED YOU FROM A FALL YOU DECIDE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME?” Tora snarled, pitting as much anger as he could into his voice. As much disgust as he could. His voice mocking, hurtful, lingering on the word “love” with loathing. She needed to get away from him.</p><p>But she wasn’t done. Her eyes flashed with her own rage now, cheeks flushing a bright pink. </p><p>“I DIDN’T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU ARROGANT JERK!” Poppy’s voice rose, furious. “My boyfriend cheated on me and the LAST thing I want is more boy problems!”</p><p>Her words dug into his brain. Someone cheated....on....her? Somewhere out in the world there was a guy so fucking stupid he cheated on HER?</p><p>“I was just very touched by what you did for me!” She said, tugging down on his arm. He relaxed his arm a fraction. She felt it and hurried on. “Maybe it embarrasses you because you want to keep up with this tough guy act....but that was a very kind and selfless thing you did....especially for some strange, dumb girl who recklessly decided to an old tree to rescue a cat....”</p><p>The anger left him. </p><p>A cold, all encompassing blackness seemed to fill his body, like he had just plunged into a pool of ice water. </p><p>He could feel her in his arms for the briefest of moments, recalling the way she felt snuggled to his chest....tiny, sweet....trusting.....</p><p>She wasn’t his.</p><p>Period.</p><p>She wanted some Prince Charming shit, some Happily Ever After crap that made chicks cry in the movies. He wasn’t that guy. </p><p>It was time to stop pretending.</p><p>He had a fucking job to do. And she was the means to an end. Shit didn’t need to get complicated. It already was and he needed to end that.</p><p>Tora yanked his arm free and turned away. </p><p>“Whatever box you’re trying to fit me into....it’s the wrong one.”</p><p>He didn’t look back. Her words cut into his core, through that painful cold.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how he made it back to his car, but he did, and he slammed it into gear and tore down the street. He was on his third cigarette by the time he formed a coherent thought.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuck this whole fucking mess.</p><p>Goddamnit.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck am I upset about?</p><p>He pulled onto the highway, just needing to drive. To think. FUCK.</p><p>Some creep on a train takes a photo of her with her tits out....she goes to the cops to make a report.</p><p>To the officer in charge, who just happens to be Lane, of all fucking people....but that’s the end of the fucking story....</p><p>He finished his cigarette, flicked it out the window and promptly lit a fourth, refusing to go without. His nerves felt so worn right now, and the nicotine would fill him with a temporary comfort until he could burn off the excess on his own....</p><p>I’ll deal with Lane later, if I have to....the only thing I NEED to do is to complete the job on hand....and then get the hell out of her life....</p><p>Just like I said I would....</p><p>He pulled the smoke deep into his lungs, held it short beat and let it out slowly.</p><p>Poppy’s face swam through his thoughts. Her laugh. Her puffy little cheeks when she was eating.</p><p>Her angry face when she shouted that she didn’t fall in love with him. </p><p>Tora gripped the steering wheel tighter, floored the gas. City lights flew by, and Tora listened to the sound of his engine. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Why the fuck did he let her under his skin? He KNEW better. There was a fucking REASON he didn’t let people get close.</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>He just made this job difficult. </p><p>He just needed the fucking notebook.</p><p>How the fuck was he going to manage that shit now? </p><p>Angry again, but this time with himself, he pulled onto a off ramp and exited the highway, and screeched to a halt on a empty surface street.</p><p>He could do this.</p><p>He was the Tiger of Ares Street.</p><p>He didn’t make mistakes.</p><p>Except....</p><p>He had....</p><p>He let that tiny little minx imprint herself into his brain.</p><p>No. No. He was stronger than this.</p><p>He lit his fifth cigarette, not giving a single shit that he had almost finished his pack. Fuck it. </p><p>He closed his eyes. He could do this.<br/>She was just a girl, and he never fucking failed.</p><p>Two enormous brown eyes stared back at him in his mind, hurt, confused.</p><p>“FUCK!” </p><p> </p><p>His pack of cigarettes was demolished and he was on the last one, blowing smoke like a particularly aggravated dragon. He had to get his fucking shit together. If nothing else he had to make a better plan. </p><p>Sighing he rolled down the window, cool air blowing in, taking the smoke out.</p><p>He fucked up. </p><p>In the back seat, his phone buzzed.</p><p>It had better not be Quincey at this hour. He was in no fucking mood for it right now. With a resigned sigh he reached back and picked up his phone.</p><p>A text message.</p><p>“Let me know. Day and time. Nothing too fancy.”</p><p>He stared at the message.</p><p>Feisty little hamster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>